darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-08-29 - Coruscant Assassination!
A hive of scum and villainy for sure, the Core of the 'Public cantina is definitely the place for shadowy deals and dangerous encounters. Not the place for a casual tourist or someone seeking a drink and a chance to relax. Slinking through the shadows, the red Nikto Vizuun waits patiently for someone to arrive. He has a job to do and the sooner it was done, the better. A well dressed human steps into the rundown bar, followed by a collection of heavily armed individuals. He walks to a booth and takes a seat, gesturing for one of his men to go grab him a drink. With his eyes on the door, Vizuun doesn't miss von Mourn's entrance. A small sigh escapes his lips as the human takes a seat in a booth. Resting against a booth near the back of the room, Vizuun raises two fingers to his lips and emits a shrill whistle to get the man's attention. von Mourn glances up at the whistle and arches an eyebrow. After a moment's consideration of the individual, he gestures for the being to join him at his booth, his guard returning and setting a glass of whiskey before the human. With a grunt and a muttered, "Blasted bloody humans...", the Nikto strides across the room and approaches the man's booth. "Senator von Mourn?" he asks, resting his hands on his hips. "If you'll come to the back we can discuss what we're here for." "You can talk here. My men can be trusted." von Mourn replies coolly, resting his hands on the table before him. "I've come despite the cryptic message you left. Now you can talk or I can leave. Your choice." The Nikto's lip curls in a snarl that shows his blackened teeth when the senator declines to go to the back. "Very well." A glance is given to the guards, but Vizuun seems to pay little attention to them. Instead, he nods to a small group of Nikto near the bar. "The Brood of Zergata sends its regards." he growls while drawing the crysblade from the sheath at his hip and striking at the human. The Niktos near the bar turn and draw their pulse blasters. COMBAT:: Graf von Mourn tries to dodge, but Vizuun's Pale Crysblade hits and vaporizes Graf von Mourn. Graf von Mourn collapses, critically injured. von Mourn sighs with a lack of surprise and tries to avoid the blade, failing and taking a horrible wound. The humans in body armour grab Graf and drag him from the booth, surrounding him and protecting their fallen leader with their bodies as they move for the door. The group with repeaters surround the booth to block Vizuun in and fire their repeaters at him. COMBAT:: Vizuun dodges Mining Guild Enforcers's blaster bolt. A look of pure ecstacy is plastered across Vizuun's face as his blade hits the senator. "Bleed, von Mourn!" he yells, ducking out of the way as the senator's guards fire at him. "Get 'em boys!" he yells to his Nikto followers. They open fire to distract von Mourn's people as Vizuun himself turns to flee now that the job is done. The bodyguards fire a last volley at Vizuun while the other group drags him out of the bar, finishing off the group at the bar. von Mourn bleeds and shakes convulsively in his guards arms. COMBAT:: Vizuun tries to dodge, but Mining Guild Enforcers's blaster bolt hits and moderately wounds him. Vizuun makes his way to the back exit, a path of frightened beings opening up in front of him as he moves. "C'mon boys!" he calls to his remaining Nikto gang members. Just before he can reach the door, he staggers as something punches him in the back. He stumbles the rest of the way out with his Nikto rushing on behind him. Category:August 2008 RP Logs